A New Love?
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After confessing his feelings to Najenda and being rejected by her, Lubbock decides to go to the city to cool down his head. There, in a bookstore, he meets a girl with blue hair and a strong bond of friendship is forged. What will be Najenda's reaction to the closeness between Lubba and this girl?


**Akame Ga Kill and it's characters don't belong to me, they are property of Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya.**

 **Fuuka belongs to Seo Kouji.**

 _xxxx_

Lubbock sighed for what appeared to be the hundredth time during this afternoon. With the huge loss of membership that Night Raid suffered and the problems caused by Wild Hunt, the young assassin had made a decision that was particularly important to him... He decided to confess his feelings to Najenda. The green-haired boy had actually thought about it for the past two nights, and this morning he was finally able to tell what he felt for years for the silver-haired woman.

It had been even moreshameful than he imagined, but he finally made it. Najenda was wide-eyed and with a little shade of red on her pale cheeks, which had given some hope to the young man, but...

''I'm sorry Lubbock, but I'm not interested in trying to have a relationship with anyone at the moment, not to mention that I see you just as a good comrade.''

The response she gave shattered any hope that Lubbock had. After saying this, Najenda excused herself and cast an apologetic glance at the young man standing in front of her. She then went to her office to check some documents that reported on the activities of the empire, leaving the green-eyed teenager standing in the middle of the hall.

Feeling a little depressed by the rejection, he had decided to take a walk in the city. He then said his plans to Leone and Akame, both just nodding at the young man's announcement, knowing that they did not have to worry too much about it since his face was not on the wanted posters, thus making it safe for him to walk in the streets. Lubbock put on a black coat and walked straight to the capital. As soon as he arrived, the first thing he decided to do was to check the bookstores saround the street he was currently in. Entering the one that seemed to have the most customers, Lubbock began to walk by the rows of shelves.

 _''I think I'm going to check out the manga section, maybe I can get some ideas for new techniques with cross tail. ''_

With his decision made, the teenager made it into the area of manga and comics, which was a separate area of the bookstore.

 _''Wow! There are some titles here that I've never seen before! And they seem to be very good, I think I'm going to check out this Boku no hero academia, by the cover it looks like one of the characters has a power a bit similar to mine ... This one named gintama seems to be very good too.''_

As the young man looked at the manga's with a marveled expression, he kept walking, not noticing a girl who had a pair of headphones on her head while muttering a song with a smile on her face, this girl was not paying any attention to her either. The result of their lack of attention was a clash between their bodies, causing Lubbock to step back and let the girl fall to the ground.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her butt.

Lubbock looked at the girl and froze. The girl appeared to be between the ages of 16 and 18, light-blue hair, white skin that looked soft to the touch and a well-developed body. Her outfit was a dark blue skirt and a purple top that outlined her big and firm breasts. As the girl lifted her face toward him, their eyes met. Blue stard at green. Neither of them said a word, until Lubbock finally realized that he was the one who made her fall.

''Oh sorry! Here, let me help you up. "He spoke as he held out a hand. The girl stared at him for a little longer, and after a few seconds full of weirdness for the green-eyed teen, she held his hand firmly. Pulling the girl up, thus allowing her to stand, the member of Night Raid stepped back, avoiding getting too close to the girl, he did not want her to slap him for thinking that he was a pervert who wanted to try to do something with her, that kind of thing had happened to him in the past, and even though it was nothing compared to taking a punch from someone with superhuman strength or even being sliced by a sword, taking a slap from a girl was not a pleasurable experience. The girl kept looking at him without saying anything, causing Lubbock to scratch the back of his head due to the nervousness he felt. Deciding to try to break this awkward mood, he tried to apologize one more time.

''Once again, I'm sorry for making you fall, it was not my intention, it's just that I was kind of distracted while I walked. '' He admitted as he blushed a little. For him, it was kind of embarrassing, especially with him being a assassin, a job where you have to be alert all the time.

Seeing the shame the young man in front of her was feeling, the girl giggled.

''Don't worry, it's kind of my fault as well since I was distracted too. '' She spoke with a smile and tapped the headphones that she was wearing, indicating that they were the reason for her lack of attention. Seeing that, Lubbock smiled.

"By the way, my name is Lubbock, nice to meet you." He said holding out his right hand. She smiled back and accepted the greeting.

'' Fuuka Akitsuki, nice to meet you too, strange boy with green hair.'', The now named Fuuka said with humor. Lubbock did not feel offended by her words as he noticed she was only joking, "But is your name really just Lubbock? No last names? "Fuuka asked curiously.

Lubbock shook his head.

"I don't have a last name due to personal reasons, but if you want, you can just call me Lubba, Fuuka-san."

"Okay then Lubba!" She exclaimed in a cheerful tone, "Since you're in that section of the store, you must be a big fan of manga, right?" Lubbock raised a brow.

''And you're not one as well Fuuka-san? After all, you're here in that section too.'', Fuuka shook her head.

''Manga is not my thing, I'm just int this part of the store because it's kind of the only way to go to the cd section, and as the new Hedgehogs cd was released, I was very anxious to be able to buy it. ''Fuuka said cheerfully, and then pointed behind her.

Just as she said, at the back of the store and facing the manga section, there was another section full with cd's, dvd's and even vinyl records. "

 _"... I should have guessed that a bookstore so big and famous would not sell only books."_ He thought impassively.

''Wait, Hedgehogs? Is not that the band that started making success three years ago? "As Lubbock said those words, Fuuka's eyes flashed with some emotion that he could not define.

''So you know them Lubba! Are you a fan of them too? Hedgehogs is just so awesome! The best band in the world! "Fuuka exclaimed fervently and entered in Lubbock's personal space more and more, making him back up a little.

''Well, I've heard of them, but I've never had the time to listen to a single song from this band. '' Fuuka's eyes widened. She then lowered her head, her hair covering her face, action that seemed a little weird for Lubbock.

'' This can't stay like this'', She murmured.

''Huh?''

Fuuka lifted her head and looked directly into Lubbock's eyes. The girl took one of the young man's hand and began to pull him along with her.

"What are you doing Fuuka-san?!", Lubbock exclaimed , a little alarmed by the sudden action of the girl.

''Is it not obvious? I'm taking you to the cd's section! It's a blasphemy to meet someone who has never heard a song from them! "When he heard the girl's reasons, Lubbock relaxed a little and let himself be dragged, afterall, he was enjoying her smooth hand on his.

After arriving at the section, Fuuka immediately took off the goggles Lubba always wore on his head and put on a pair of headphones, she then began to bring CDs not only from the Hedgehogs, but also from several different artists that Lubba had never heard of before . The girl was really enthusiastic when it came to music.

 _"It looks like this is going to take some time."_ He sighed. But seeing the big smile that the girl had stamped on her face, he thought it would not be that bad.

 _xxxx_

"Thank you for the purchase and please buy our products again in the future!" The store clerk said politely as Lubbock and Fuuka left the store. Somehow, the blue haired girl managed to convince him to buy a pair of headphones, a discman and still some cd's of her favorite bands. According to her, he would "thank her for making his life more lively" later. This did not bother the young assassin, Fuuka had proved to be a beautiful and cheerful girl, not to talk that her musical tastes were very good, which made Lubbock's experience in the music world even better. He had never had a interest in music and usually in his mansion they only played classic music,something that Lubbock considered rather boring, which was probably one of the reasons for his lack of interest in the subject.

''Ahhh! That was pretty good! Not only did I get the new Hedgehogs album but taking so many cd's for you to listen made me find some amazing artists! '' Fuuka said, clearly glad that her day had been so productive.

''Glad you had fun.''

''Lubba, you're the quiet type but you're still a really fun guy! I can sincerely say that I already consider you as my friend!''

Lubbock stopped and stared at her in astonishment.

''Huh?''

Fuuka then turned to him and tilted her body a little, making her breasts bounce.

 _"Damn, she's not as big as Leone but those are some really awesome boobs!",_ He thought with admiration, and then looked away so that Fuuka wpuld not notice that he was looking at her in a perverted way.

"I said I already consider you a friend, we spent time together, we had fun and even if we do not know each other for a long time I can tell that you are a kind person." She said gently, her words surprising the young assassin.

"T-thank you." Lubbo thanked her for the compliment, his face a little flushed. A laugh escaped from Fuuka's lips.

'' You get embarrassed too easily Lubba, it's kind of cute'', she teased, making him blush even more. Seeing as the sky started to get dark, Fuuka sighed.

"I have to go, if I don't go back to dinner my mother will be mad." Lubbock nodded.

"I also have to go back, I don't want to make my friends be worried." Holding up the bag with the headphone and the CDs with a little more force, Lubbock started to walk, "So, see ya Fuuka.'', Saying this, he began to walk, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed his coat. Glancing over his shoulder, Lubbock saw that the hand belonged to Fuuka.

"Lubba, let's meet again in this same place in 3 days, I had fun with you and I wish we could go out together." She said, her face a little flushed. Lubbock's eyes widened.

 _''M-Maybe... Maybe I'm finally starting to get more famous with women? Take this Tatsumi! You're not the only one who can attract a girl's attention! ''_

'' I have a feeling you're going to be a great friend to me! ''

And once again, Lubbock's hopes were destroyed.

"S-Sure." He replied with a smile, but inside, his soul cried.

Smiling at him, Fuuka exclaimed, ''Perfect! I'll see you in a few days Lubba! ''

Releasing the coat, Fuuka turned her back to him and began to run, but not before giving one last wave of her hand to him, which was returned by Lubbock. As soon as the girl disappeared from his sight, Lubbock resumed his walking, wanting to make it to the Night Raid hideout before dinner was over.

 _xxxx_

''I'm back!''

"Ah, welcome back!", Leone shouted with a glass of beer in her hands. Akame nodded silently, while Tatsumi and Mine held up a hand in greeting. Not seeing a certain silver-haired woman, Lubbock looked at his companions.

"Where is Najenda-san?" He asked. The one to answer his question was Tatsumi.

"Still in her office busy with documents" he replied as he stroked Mine's hair. Lubbock nodded in understanding.

"There's still some leftover from dinner?", Tatsumi shook his head.

''I'm sorry, Lubba, but you took too long, if you want, there's some sandwiches and some juice in the kitchen. ''

"Ok, thanks for telling this to me Tatsumi."

''Hey Lubbock, what's in that bag you're carrying? "Leone asked curiously. Lubbock hid the bag behind him.

''Nothing important, just some manga that I bought, I'm going to drink a glass of juice and go straight to my bed, night guys! '', The response of the four was a ''good night too''. Lubbock then went to the kitchen, picked up a sandwich and ate it. After that he drank a glass of grape juice to relieve his dry throat a little. Going to his room, Lubbock locked the door and lay down on his bed. puting the headphones and turning on the discman, Lubbock let the music ''Climbers High'' of the Hedgehogs play, but the image of the blue haired girl was still fresh in his mind.

 _'Fuuka Akitsuki huh? She sure is one hell of a girl, if my day was sad because of the rejection I suffered from Najenda-san, then she was the one who brought some fun and made me forget about it for a while ... I need to thank her later. ''_

Closing his eyes, Lubbock kept listening to the whole CD, until he finally got tired and completely fell asleep.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Hello guys, this is actually my first time writing to the AGK fandom and I'm actually pretty excited lol.**

 **Lubbock is, without a doubt, my favorite character of the show. In the beginning, my favorite character was Tatsumi, but as I got to know Lubba and see how badass he was, with time, he surpassed Tatsumi(who is still my second favorite male character of the manga). He was a truly good character that sadly got shitted on through the entire series(especially the anime) and got no love. His love for Najenda was so strong that it made him abandon a comfortable life and be her subordinate both in the army of the empire and in Night Raid, not to talk that the dude endured Syura's torture just because of her(ad we know what that son of a bitch does to him while Tatsumi is being surrounded by women that wants to fuck him...) He deserves mad respect.**

 **Him being my favorite is one of the reasons that I'm writing a story featuring him, the other is that there's already so many stories about Tatsumi and so few about Lubba that I decided to create my own story.**

 **Now, this _will_ be a Lubbock x Najenda story, and to those who don't know Fuuka , it's an anime that centers around music (I think this chapter made it pretty clear that Fuuka Akitsuki is crazy when it comes to music lol)**

 **I chose to make this a crossover and use Fuuka because I like her personality and I do think someone like her and Lubbock would get along pretty well. She will not be Lubbock's love interest(even if the name of the story is ''A New Love?'' haha), They will be great friends and their bond will only become stronger, but that's it. It's possible that Fuuka will develop some romantic feelings towards him and Lubba will blush in her company and gaze at her with a small amount of lust from time to time(he is still a little pervert after all lol)but nothing more than this, Najenda is still the one who owns his heart, but let's just say that after some time Najenda will not be okay with Lubba getting so chummy with Fuuka(I know that everyone loves Jealous Najenda lol).**

 **This story will be a short one, with 6 to 10 chapters at best.**

 **I didn't have someone to beta this for me and I did my best to arrange any error, but if you see something that bugs you, please inform me.**

 **I hope that you guys liked it and please leave a review :)**


End file.
